Dark Nemesis
by Guy with Cloud Envy
Summary: What would you do if you knew that you were going to die? Would you run? Would you fight? What would you do about the people you loved? Rated T for LanguageViolenceSomeSexuality in later chapters.Rating may expierence change. Full Summery inside UPDATED
1. What lies behind the Door?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

What would you if you saw your friends in a mangled mess on the ground. What would you do if you knew you were going to die? Would you run, would you hide, or would you stay and fight? What would you do if you knew the only other thing you would ever feel would be the press of death lips on yours? Would you tell secrets that you held to yourself for forever? What would you do about the people you love? Would you tell them how you felt?

Dark Nemesis

"Hey Neji, Choji do you wanna see this new technique purvey sage taught me." Said Naruto as he stumbled up the stairs to Neji's house." Can I come in guys, guys?' said Naruto. Naruto knocked on the door and there was no answer." Guys, do you have girls in there, you must. Okay, but I'm coming in any way on three okay. One. Two. Three!" Naruto pushed open the door and was appalled by what he saw. In front of him was a bloody mess. Choji's body was nailed against the wall with kunai knifes and there was a deep scar running from his left ear all the way down his neck. The floor was red with blood. Naruto knew he was dead. As he surveyed the room he saw that on the floor lay Neji on the ground with a kunai knife right through his heart with a paper bomb strapped to it." Crap!!!" yelled as he dived for cover and them he heard a large BOOM from the next room. "What the Hell is going on here," Naruto yelled even though he knew know one would here. He saw the splattered blood all over the wall from Neji. He wished he knew what had happened there but he knew he may never find out. Then as he lost all hope of ever knowing who had done this he looked around the room and saw tacked to the wall a note. He went to look at it and saw the edges were partially singed and the ink was runny and the letter was singed, but the letter was still legible and it read,

_ Dear Naruto, _

_I know that you will be reading this. I have killed your friends and I plan on killing you next. Your death will be slow and painful mark my words. Death will be the only thing you will ever feel for a long time. I hope you live your life wisely for your last few days,_

_From,_

_ANONYMUS._

I have to tell someone about this Naruto thought. Wait a minute Naruto thought, what if this was a prank by Sasuke. No Naruto thought this is real someone is going to try to kill me. I've got to tell someone Naruto thought and he ran off to the edge of the forest where he thought everyone would be. "Hey Sasuke I have a question for you?" said Naruto. "What is it Naruto, why are you bothering me?" said Sasuke. " I think someone is trying to kill me," said Naruto. "Naruto, everyone is trying to kill your, you're a ninja. Plus your really annoying," said Sasuke. " No, you don't understand I went to see Neji and Choji and they were dead. Then there was a note saying that someone was going to kill me!" "I would bet they just pissed off Garra or something and then got their asses kicked." " I don't think so Sasuke. I really think there is a physco out there looking for me." " Naruto do you still believe in the boogyman ,too" Naruto reared up to punch Sasuke when at that moment he disappeared. Naruto was left alone at the edge forest wondering, is someone out there. Naruto look at the forest and then walked home thinking to himself what was going on in his life.


	2. The Door Opens!

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.

Naruto woke up the next day and was surprised to see that he had mail. I never have mail he thought. He picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Today Lady Tsunade has assigned us an A ranked mission. Meet the rest of the group at the Heroes Memorial at 5 o'clock._

_From,_

_Kakashi _

Well at least we can go on a mission, maybe that will get my mind off this boogyman business. Naruto got dressed and then went down to the Ramen shop to gets some Ramen. "Oh, hi Hinata." "Hi, Naruto," Hinata mumbled. "Do you have a mission today, Hinata" "We have a week long break period" "Oh, okay well I gotta go," Naruto finished his Ramen and waved good-bye to Hinata. Naruto ran off to the Heroes Memorial to make it in time. He left Hinata at the Ramen shop wishing she had said more to Naruto. He arrived at 5 o'clock sharp and saw no one on his team there. "Hey guys were are you!!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto walked around the perimeter of the forest and found nothing. Sasuke and Sakura were probably making out in the woods ( Yeah, I went there) and Kakashi well was Kakashi so he would probably be late. Just as Naruto decided to go to the training field a kunai zoomed through the air and hit him squarely in the arm. "Ahh" Naruto grunted in the pain. He could see that the blood oozing through his orange jump suit. He yanked the kunai from his arm and immediately knew that something was wrong with the cut. He noticed there was a purple liquid on the kunai. _Shit_ Naruto thought. He then started to feel woozy. " Welcome to my reality, Naruto" At first all that Naruto could see was complete darkness. He swung his head around and hit a tree limb. "Ooowww!" Naruto exclaimed out loud. Just as the pain started shooting to his head he noticed that he could see. He was back at the Heroes Memorial, but there was no one around. He did a 360 around and saw there actually was a man standing in the treetop. He had blood red hair, black pants, and a red shirt that's sleeves when over his hands. He was licking the blood off of the kunai he had thrown at Naruto." Who the hell are you!" The man stared blankly at Naruto. "Talk to me you, bastard!" " Naruto why do you want to live," the man said." I live so that I can become Hokage" "Naruto, what does fear mean to you" "I don't fear anything!" "Liar" "What!?" " You fear that the people that are precisions to you will die. You fear you will never be able to tell the people you love that you love them. You most of all fear death" "Who the hell are you tell me that?" " I am your death wish." He said coldly. After the last word Naruto charged the man strait forward. Naruto jumped up to pummel the man when he disappeared. "Naruto!" came a familiar voice from the forest. Then Sakura stumbled out from the forest with twigs in her hair, looking very stressed. "Sakura," Naruto said." I've been in the forest looking for you, Kakashi said to go into the heart of the forest and wait for him," Sakura said. "Let your fears commence," said the voice of the man. From the shadow that was casted by the tree, the man jumped and sliced a clean cut across Sakura's neck. She fell to the ground dead. The man throw his kunai into Sakura's back. The grass all around Sakura's body was read with blood. " Who the fuck are you?" Naruto yelled. " I'm Yuranshi," he said.


	3. The Fight Begins

DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO 

Just as he said his name he disappeared. "Naruto," said Hinata as she walked down the trail. " Let everything you love come to an end," said Yuranshi. Yuranshi appeared behind a Hinata with a slender samurai sword. "Don't you dare lay one of your damn hands on her!" Naruto jumped into the air and land a punch on him that knocks him strait into the ground. Yuranshi got up and through some kunai at Hinata. They hit her strait in the chest and she fell down. " Go to Hell," Naruto yelled. " I now what you are, Naruto. You are nothing. Once you have fear you will be consumed by fear. You are nothing." This time Yuranshi ran strait towards Naruto and made a couple of hand signs. Naruto jumped into the air, but from the ground burst metal chains that bound Naruto's hands and feet. Damn it Naruto thought. A smirk went across Yuranshi's face as he raised his sword and made a deep gash in Naruto's arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled. Yuranshi raised the sword and this time stabbed Naruto in the upper right shoulder. The blood was seeping through this shirt. "I want you dead and I want you to feel pain. I want you to die!!!!" yelled Yuranshi. Yuranshi took out a kunai and held it to Naruto's neck. "No ," Naruto whispered and then he head butted Yuranshi and knocked him fifteen feet back in the air. Yuranshi lost his concentration and the chains that bound Naruto broke. Yuranshi landed on his feet and then rushed at Naruto with his sword. "Burn in hell!" Yuranshi yelled as he slashed at Naruto's head. Blood splattered onto Yuranshi's face and an wicked smirk appeared. Then Yuranshi's eyes widened as he notices Naruto stuck his hand in front of the blade. Naruto punched Yuranshi in the stomach and blood from his hand smeared on his shirt. Naruto did a double back flip and yelled," Time for my new technique!" He summoned ten shadow clones and started to run around in circles around Yuranshi." What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. The Naruto clones were running so fast they were a blur to Yuranshi. Yuranshi looked down at the ground and notice that the rocks were started to fly around him. Then a vortex of air formed around him and picked him up into the air. "Go to hell!!" Naruto said. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled at him jumped into the air and nailed Yuranshi strait into the ground. A gigantic crater formed as Yuranshi smashed into the ground. He dead now Naruto thought as he walked away. Just then Naruto hear a popping sound in the backround and saw that Sakura's body and Hinata's body was gone.( I'm sorry I really wanted to kill off Sakura ,but I can't….( or can I do it Later…) It was a genjutsu Naruto thought. Sakura and Hinata were alive. He rushed down the path to the village. He then came to a fork in the road. On one side a little farther down the road was Hinata's house on the other side was Sakura's house. Naruto at that moment realized that he would have to make a decision. Who was the real person that he loved. He thought of the way he cried out as Hinata's fake body was barraged by kunai. Naruto then thought of how he had liked Sakura as long as he had been in the ninja academy. "I don't know!!" Naruto yelled. From the inner part of his mind he heard a voice. The voice told him which way to go, which person he loved. He set off on his path to the girl he loved.

** CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I not going to write another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for my story


	4. The Steam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would not be a fan writing fanfiction in my spare time when I should be working on homework 

There was Sakura. She was standing in meadow, the wind blowing her bubblegum pink hair. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards her. They both grasped as each other. " I've always loved you, Naruto. I've figured that out." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. "I always loved you, too," he said as the sun was shining on his face." I thought you were dating Sasuke through," Naruto said. "Fuck Sasuke," she said. Sakura leaning into to Naruto and they shared a long sweet kiss. They then fell down into the field of flowers, making out. They were rolling down the hill, down and down until they came to the bottom. In the back round they heard the words," Jack and Jill came tumbling down the hill." As the reach the bottom Sakura thought she saw someone stand there. She pulled away from Naruto and looked up. You can guess who was standing there, Sasuke. "Sasuke," Sakura said low under her breath. Naruto got up on his feet to see what Sakura was staring at. "Sasuke," Naruto said glaring at him. Naruto had felt some resentment to Sasuke ever since he had left the village. "I'll kill you Sakura for cheating me, with that scum." Naruto saw that Sasuke's curse marks were creeping down his arm. Lightning was jumping from Sasuke's hand. "Go to hell Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran toward, extending his arm to strike her. "No!" Naruto yelled and he jumped in front of Sakura. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hand pierced through this orange jump suit and into his chest. Sakura saw the blood dripping from Sasuke's hand and then Naruto fell on to the ground. There was a large hole in Naruto's chest. Sakura's eyes widened and turned white "Naruto," Sakura said. "Your next," Sasuke said as he activated his sharigan. "Get your fucking hands off her!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and through him into the air. Naruto stumbled to his feet, swaying a little and started concentrating. A ball of chakra started to form in Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled as he drilled through Sasuke's body. Blood started to run down Naruto's hand and drip onto the grass, staining it red. As Sasuke's limp body hit the ground, Naruto fell, too. "Naruto," Sakura said as she fell to the ground next to him. "Naruto do you need medical help," she said. "No, Sakura, but there is something I would like to do more," as he said this as a smile went across his face. The surrounding area went steamy and Sakura woke up. All for the last week Sakura had been having dreams about Naruto. Maybe I do like Naruto Sakura thought and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat pit pat. This was the sound of Naruto shoes against the hard gravel ground. He was running looking for someone and he thought she would be were she usually was. He turned a corner and saw what he was looking for. There it was in all of its grandeur, The Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto saw who he was looking for on the steps, Hinata. "Naruto," Hinata said in a low whisper, that was barely audible, other wise known as her usual voice. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled. They ran into each other arms and embraced each other. "Naruto you have taught me to be strong," she said. Hinata's eyes started to glisten as she spoke. " I am now confident in myself because of you," Hinata said. "I" she started, "Just shut up and kiss me," Naruto said. He leaned in and kissed Hinata. At first was unsure, but after a few second she leaned in and closed her eyes. They finally pulled away from each other and gazed into each others eyes. They both walked into The Hyuuga Mansion and Naruto started to look around. He had never actually been inside The Hyuuga Mansion. The huge expansive hallways were lined with portraits of Hinata's descendents. "Naruto, there is something I would like to show you," Hinata said. "Okay," Naruto fallowed her down the hallway. They came to a big black door at the end of the hallway. Hinata took out a pair of keys a opened the door. The hardwood floors that were in the hallway before disappeared and where replaced by a cobble stone spiral staircase that seemed to go down forever. Lit torches lined the curved walls. Hinata grabbed a torch and they started to descend into the darkness. "Hinata where are we going?" Naruto asked. "You'll see," Hinata replied. They continued to walk until they came to the bottom of the staircase. There was a large metal door with a huge lock. Hinata unlocked the door and they went inside. Inside it looked like a prison. There was a large metal that encompassed most of the room. "Whose there!" said a familiar voice. Crawling out of the darkness was Neji Hyuuga. "Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" Naruto said. "That was a look alike," Hinata said. "Neji has been locked in here for months because of what he did," she continued. "Its nnnnot my fffault," Neji stammered. "Shut up," Hinata said. " Hinata, what did he do?" Naruto asked. "He disgraced the clan. One night he tried to run away to Orochimaru to become stronger. My father stopped him and now he has to stay down here," as she said this she through Neji a piece of bread. He ate it like a starving dog. "Let's leave the disgrace Naruto," Hinata said. They walked up the stairs and went to Hinata's room. Naruto followed Hinata into here room and closed the door.

Down in the cell Neji started to hear moaning from the room above and a thumbing noise. At least someone is having fun Neji thought. The room went steamy and Hinata woke. Oh how I wish Naruto loved my she thought as she went back to dreaming about him.

Vote for who you think should be Naruto love

Hinata

Sakura

Or put in your own suggestion, but no OC


	5. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

Guy With Cloud Envy: Hey guys I'm sorry that I have not updated in so long. I hope you don't hate me. From now on I'm starting a new thing. If you leave a review I will acknowledge you in the next chapter. Thanks for all of you guys reading and reviewing.

Special Thanks to:

Danimals21

blazingblue

shann

DarkSamuraiX1999

**IMPORTANT NOTE: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IT IS VERY GRAPHIC!!!**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE THAN YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THE LAST FEW SENTENCES OF THE LAST PARAGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The gravely road made no sounds as the young man crashing feat hit them. The boy noticed that the sun was started to rising towards the village. Damn he thought, I hope she is a wake. He saw the small house of a girl. Sitting on the front porch, sipping what looked like hot chocolate. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura her eyes sparkling. "Naruto I need to tell you something," Sakura said. Naruto stopped for a second and looked down at his feat." Naruto I…," Naruto quickly interrupted her and said," Sakura… do you know how to tie a shoe?" " Naruto your such a idiot," she burst out. Wait Sakura thought you like him so be nice. " Naruto I need to tell you something I L," " I got it tied Sakura, talk to you later!" said our favorite oblivious ninja as he ran off to his destination. He is such a fuck'in idiot she thought as he ran off into the distance.

I wonder if Sakura would have given me hot chocolate Naruto thought. Damn I'm hungry, but I have to tell her Naruto thought. I have to tell her. Naruto was now on the hard paved road that led to into the heart of the village. As the sun was getting hire he started to see familiar faces popping out of houses. He passed by Kakashi whose head was stuffed perverted book. " Finally I am in this fiction," said Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi, can't talk gotta go," " Wait Naruto don't you want to have a meaning full talk that will give you life long advice or get some ramen, anything to get me more screen time?" Kakashi pleaded. "Nope, gotta run," said Naruto. Naruto just kept on running to his destination. He run for about five more minuets until he saw the majesty that was the Hyuga Manor. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto" Hinata said in her quiet voice. Naruto ran toward her arms spread for a loving embrace. Just as he was about to hug here he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at his klutziness.(It's actually a word) Naruto got up and brushed himself off. Hinata noticed that Naruto had a glass across his cheek. "Nnnaruto do you nnneed something for that wound," she shuddered. Naruto felt his cheek and then nodded in agreement. They went into the Hyguga Manor and Hinata found a bandage to put on Naruto's cheek. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said. " Hinata I have to tell you something," Naruto said. " What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Hinata I I I," Naruto stammered. Hinata had a puzzled expression on her face. "Let me just show you," Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss her. Hinata eyes grew very wide and then she fainted.

"Hinata," Naruto said as he shook her trying to get her awake. Her eyes popped open to see Naruto's face above hers. She was not on the hard floor of the room they had been in before, she was in her bed. "Naruto how long have I been out?" she asked. "About an hour," he replied. "You have a bump on your head, but nothing serious," he said. Hinata got up on her feet and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Did you really kiss me?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded his head. " Well you want," Naruto was interrupted as Hinata kissed him. (All readers go Aaaaaaawwwww) They shared a loving kiss for what seemed like an eternity to them. When there lips finally broke apart they discussed what to do next. " Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto asked. "Kkind of Naruto," Hinata said. "Lets get some ramen," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata wrist and dragged her to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. When they got to the ramen store they sat down and decided what to order. "Ummm, I would like the double extra deluxe meat ramen bowl, with a water on the side," Naruto said without looking at the menu. "I wwwould like," Hinata started, but the man next to her interrupted. "Give me a large bowl of ramen and make it quick," he said in a irritable tone. "Hinata tell that man that you were ordering," Naruto whispered

to her. "Nnnaruto its ffine," she replied in a stutter. "Hinata sometimes you need to stand up for yourself and not let other people walk all over you," Naruto. "Your right, Naruto," Hinata said. Hinata then ordered and then they left to go for a walk. They saw some familiar faces as they walked. They noticed that it was getting late so Naruto walked Hinata home. "Goodnight Hinata," Naruto said. "Wait Naruto, thank you for today and for teaching me to stand up for myself. Naruto would… like to stay the night?" Hinata asked. "Sure," Naruto said.

**Enter Naruto Dream Sequence **

Naruto stood in a dark circular room. There was no escape route and there was no door. The tile that he stood on was a deep blood red. The shadows stared to swirl in an abyssal vortex and from it emerged an eye. Naruto stared into the eyes bottomless black pupil. Then suddenly from the ground popped out chains that shackled Naruto to the ground. " What the Hell is going" Naruto yelled. His voice echoed off the walls. All the eye did was stare at Naruto. "Answer me!!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto," came a voice out of know were. "Whose voice is that?" Naruto yelled. "That is not important," the voice said. "Naruto what I have seen tells me that you are unstable, you will snap very soon and the consequences are deadly," the voice continued," Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?" "No I would never hurt the ones who are dear to me," "Look in the eye and see what you will do to your friends," said the voice. Naruto looked into the eye and saw himself possessed by Kyuubi, killing all his friends. He saw himself come to Hinata. He grabbed Hinata by her neck and lifted her into the air. "Why are you doing this, Naruto?" Hinata said. "Why are you killing all of these people?" Naruto eyes turned red as fiery chakra swirled around his body. " For fun," Naruto said. He took out a kunai and sliced her clean across the stomach. He dropped her limp body to the ground, her eyes an abyssal shade of white. Naruto looked away from the eye and asked," What can I do to save the ones I love?" "The vision happened on the full moon in one day," said the voice. " I suggest you run… run for as long as you can… run as far away from this place as possible. After you have gotten out of the village look for a cave, stay in that cave until dawn. Your loved ones will live if you do this." Once the voice finished speaking the room spun around and Naruto was plunging into abyssal darkness.

Naruto woke up and heard a groan to his side. "Naruto are you okay?" said Hinata in yawn. "I'm fine, just go back to sleep," Naruto said as he got out of bed. He looked around and picked up his things. He saw that the clock said five o'clock. Its an hour to sunrise he thought. If I get out before the sun there will be in inquisitive glares from the other villagers he thought. He ran out of the Hyuuga Manor and kept of running. It seemed as if the world was a surreal blur. Shapes distorted by darkness, nothing actually solid. He did not know how long he ran and he didn't care, all he knew was he had to leave. As he ran he noticed that the woods were getting denser. Naruto finally found and clearing and stopped running. He looked around to check his surroundings. He saw that there was a peak a few miles away. It there 's a mountain than there has to be a cave he thought as ran off. In fifteen minuets he got to the mountain and at the base was a cave. As Naruto walking in he saw a snake slither in. He grabbed it with one hand and made a decision. His logic was that if he was awake he could still heart Hinata. Naruto knew that the snake would knock him out for at least a day. He put the snake up to his wrist and let it bite. The fangs inserted into his wrist and he immediately dropped it. Immediately his arms went numb. He ran to the wall and started to beat his arms on the walls. No matter how hard he hit, he felt nothing, but the wall was stained with blood. His eyes site went next. He started to see the cave very blurrily. The next thing he knew he was vomiting uncontrollably. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw before he slipped out of consciousness was the snake slither away into the dark recesses of the cave.


	6. Dark Nemesis

Guy with Cloud Envy- Hi Readers

Readers- We hate you

Guy with Cloud Envy- WHY?

Readers- You haven't updated in months, you bastard.

Guy with Cloud Envy- Well, Screw you guys, I have a life

Readers- No you don't

Guy with Cloud Envy- Your right

Guy with Cloud Envy- Here's your stupid chapter, you bastards( Runs off and cries in room)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but maybe some day I will.

Readers- No you won't

Guy with Cloud Envy- SHUT UP

Guy with Cloud Envy-(looks at a star in a sky) I can dream can't I?

Readers- NO. Start the Chapter already

Guy with Cloud Envy- FINE, BASTARDS!!

Readers- YOUR PARENTS HATE YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONE!!

Guy with Cloud Envy- I HATE YOU GUYS( Runs to room to cut himself, so that he can feel alive)

:)

Sorry it not double spaced :(

The howl of a lone wolf made him rise from his self-imposed slumber. Who am I? The boy thought. All of his past memories were blank, except for the ones of pain. The memory he kept seeing was one his from childhood. He remembered being surrounded by a hatred that everyone felt towards him. Naruto woke up from his trance and looked around. He looked at himself and saw streaks of blood all over his clothes and arms. The first thing that Naruto thought about was what had happened to Hinata. Naruto tried to rise to his feet, but he couldn't. "Damnit," Naruto said aloud. Naruto them had an idea. He bit his finger and started to make a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled. A giant cloud of smoke appeared at the entrance to the cave and there stood Gamabunta. "Gamabunta," Naruto pleaded." Could you carry me to the village?" Naruto asked the enormous toad. " Naruto, how can I put this nicely," the toad thought for a second and then said," Screw you." With a giant cloud of dust, toad hopped off into parts unknown. I hate that toad Naruto thought. Naruto thought about how he should get home and finally just fell asleep out of exhaustion. When Naruto woke up it was a little after midday and he felt fine. Naruto hopped onto his feet and sprinted halfway to the village. When he got there it was about half an hour before sunset. He ran through the winding streets of the village and finally arrived at the Hyguga. He felt that there was something wrong. He slowly walked up stairs and turned the corner to Hinata's room. He notice that the door was slightly open. Naruto opened the door and found a mess inside of her room. Hinata's dresser was on the thrown on the ground and her clothes were all over the floor. Her mattress was flipped on its side and a spots of blood all over it. The room showed all the signs of a struggle and Naruto found a note tacked to the wall with a kunai knife. Naruto grabbed the note and started to read it.

Dear Naruto,

I know that you have no idea who has done taken Hinata and I would like to keep it that way. You have disgraced me and stolen what I hold most dear, my pride. I want you to feel the pain that you have caused me. You can run, you can hide, you can kill yourself for all I care, but if you ever want to see Hinata again, go to the woods outside of the village after sunset. If you don't come I will kill her and hang her limp body in front of the Hyuaga manor. If you bring anyone with you I will kill her right in front of you.

Sincerely,

Your Dark Nemesis

Naruto looked out the window and saw that the sun was just about to set. He bolted out of the Hyuga manor and ran to the outskirts of the village. As he ran the time seemed to slow down and colors distorted themselves. Everything mixed into a gray blur, without meaning and without happiness. With each step he took it seemed that the world was that much closer to dieing. When Naruto reached the woods, he found an area that looked as if a fire has spread through it. The charred stumps of trees still stood in some places, but all else looked barren. At the far end of this desolate area there was a large rock, a shadowy figure stood at the top of the rock with a small bundle at his feet. The bundle looked to be moving very little as if it was sobbing. The figure lit a match and through it on the ground, lighting up what little grass was left. Naruto saw a deep gash across the man's face that was partially covered by his blood red hair. His dark eyes showed no emotion, but the smirk across his face showed that he was happy to see Naruto. " Welcome to my little playground," said the man as he gave the bundle, which he realized to be Hinata, on the ground a hard kick to stop the fidgeting. "You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto yelled. "The boogieman never dies," said the man with a smug look on his face. "Have you realized," the man continued," that I was the voice in your?" "I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto screamed. "Language Naruto," he said," you wouldn't anything to happen to your friend here." As he spoke he picked up Hinata's unconscious body and threw it a few meters to his right. Naruto launched at Yuranshi and tried to punch him strait in the face. Yuranshi sidestepped and grabbed Naruto's ankle. He spun Naruto above him before smashing him into the ground. "Last time I underestimated you," Yuranshi said as he jumped onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto spat blood all over the ground. "This time I won't make the same mistake," Yuranshi continued. Naruto kicked Yuranshi off of him, allowing him to get up. Naruto made some hand signs and conjured up a few shadow clones." This Jutsu again," Yuranshi said. All of the shadow clones rushed Yuranshi, but just as they were about attack Yuranshi made a few hand signs and said "Shadow Blade Jutsu." A blade looking object extended from Yuranshi's wrist. Yuranshi slashed through Naruto's clones with what looked to be a blade completely made of shadows. "What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as he barely avoided Yuranshi's blade. " That is my style of Jutsu," Yuranshi said," I can bend, control, and solidify shadows." I guess I going to have to fight long range Naruto thought. " Look behind you," Yuranshi said. "No way," Naruto said. Just as Naruto answered the Yuranshi in front of him disappeared and he felt his arm being grabbed. Naruto turned to see Yuranshi there, holding his right arm. Yuranshi forced Naruto to the ground and then taking Naruto's arm he bent it in a way that created a loud cracking noise. Naruto yelled out in pain, causing birds to fly from the treetops. Naruto got back on his feet and clutched his arm. " You asshole," Naruto said. "There are no rules in this game, Naruto," Yuranshi said. Naruto launched at Yuranshi and landed a punch right in Yuranshi's jaw. Yuranshi wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and then taking Naruto's head, he smashed him into the ground. Yuranshi made a few and signs and then said," Earth Crucifixion. Jutsu!" The large rock at the end of the clearing started to shake and from it burst to large stone nails. The stone nails flew over above Naruto, and then drove strait into Naruto's arms. Naruto cried out in pain. The grass around Naruto was stained red and Yuranshi face had speckles of blood on it. Yuranshi started to kick Naruto in the head repeatedly, each time drawing a louder and louder scream from the tortured body before him. Naruto heartbeat grew slower and slower. He was about to give up and accept death, when he felt a rush of chakra from the fox spirit in side. Naruto was engulfed in red chakra, which blew the nails out of his arms. One of the spikes flew up and cut Yuranshi's left arm. Yuranshi grabbed for is arm as Naruto summoned some shadow clones. Naruto and all of his shadow clones threw kunai knives at Yuranshi. Yuranshi jumped into the air to avoid the kunai knives, but to his surprise another clone was in the air just waiting to pummel him into the ground. Yuranshi received a hard punch to the side of his face. Yuranshi smashed into the ground and lay there, motionless. Naruto's clones closed in on him and just as about they were about to strike, Yuranshi threw a wave of kunai knives at the clones. All of the clones disappeared. Yuranshi looked around and found nothing. Just as he was about to walk over to Hinata, Yuranshi heard the rustling of leaves and turned around. There stood Naruto with a shadow clone with Rasengan in his hand. Naruto rushed towards Yuranshi, but Yuranshi jumped into the air. Naruto skidded to a stop and then jumped after Yuranshi. Naruto was just about to connect when Yuranshi rolled over in the air. Naruto lost his concentration for one second and the Rasengan orb disappeared. Yuranshi quickly made some hand signs and then said," Grave Digger Jutsu." Yuranshi pulled up his sleeve and Naruto saw the skin and muscles on Yuranshi's arm dissolve to reveal milky white bones. Yuranshi grabbed Naruto's ankle as he was falling and then threw Naruto into the ground. Naruto hit the ground headfirst. There was a loud cracking sound as Naruto went down into the ground. Yuranshi landed on his feet on the ground. Yuranshi let out an evil laugh. Yuranshi walked over to Hinata and kicked her right in the stomach. This immediately woke her up. "What's going on?" Hinata asked. " Naruto is dead. He was just a pitiful drone that comes from your group of people you call a village. Once I'm done with this village blood shall run through the streets as if rain as fallen. Disfigured bodies will lay at every street corner. The only thing that is close to humanity about them is their blank lifeless eyed." Hinata started to sob uncontrollably. Yuranshi kicked Hinata and said," Stop your blubbering and accept his death. Accept that he is dead and will never he back. Death is forever." Still whimpering Hinata crawled over to the hole that Naruto was in and started shoveling dirt into the hope with her bare hand. Yuranshi scoffed at her and said," A burial is idiotic, the dead are dead and will never know what happens to their bodies." Yuranshi disappeared into the darkness of the forest, leaving Hinata alone with her fears and her tears.


End file.
